One Last Thrill
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Hermione encounters someone on her last day of school. part 8 to 'Someone To Turn To'.


**This is part 8 to 'Someone To Turn To'**

**I dont own any of the characters**

**Please R&R**

* * *

"Hermione...feel like going to Three Broomsticks for some drinks to rejoice surviving Hogwarts?" Harry asked stroking Ginny's hair.

"Umm…no thanks." she said and Ginny let out a stifled chuckle. The guys still didn't know that Hermione was pregnant. Although, she nearly let it slip out constantly but she was careful. It was almost time to go home. They just waited for their grades now. Hermione was all packed and ready to leave Hogwarts. She was gonna bid the teachers farewell tonight.

"I cant wait to get home. Madame Pomfrey signed a letter of recommendation for me to work at a receptionist and St. Mungos." Hermione said with a smile. Ginny gasped and got up.

"That's great! You'll have money to raise the ba-" Ginny stopped realizing what she was about to say. Hermione looked at her wide eye and Harry glared at Ginny. "Raise the baby dog you wanted! What do you call those again?" Ginny asked with a red face stumbling on her words.

"A puppy?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow looking at her suspiciously.

"Right, a puppy…yeah." Ginny said clearing her throat. Hermione sighed in relief and Harry looked at her as she looked down. "Oh shoot. I need to get a book from Snape." Hermione said snapping her fingers.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Madame Pomfrey said that I needed to learn different types of antidotes and remedies if I want to become a Healer and she told me that Snape had just the book." Hermione said getting up.

"Ill go." Ginny said getting up.

"No, its fine. You look snug." Hermione said leaving a comfy Ginny on Harry's lap. She still hated them showing so much affection to each other. It was sweet. Too sweet sometimes. She was really envious too. Hermione waved bye and made her way to the portrait door and just as she was about to exit the common room, there was Ron and of course Lavender. Hermione looked at both Ron and Lavender and Ron looked down not able to look at her and Lavender shot her an nasty glare with her eyebrow raise. Hermione just walked through the middle of them and left the room. She was so happy that she didn't need to see that again. It kind of hurt her that she wouldn't see Ron again but...it was for the best. Hermione just walked through the halls. She would stop and say goodbye to a few people. She talked to the twins; Weasley _and_ Patel. Angie Johnson, Hannah Abbott…other she got along with too. She made her way to the dungeons and to Snapes office. She knocked on the door and Snape shot his head up.

"Ms. Granger…" he said gesturing her to come in. Hermione timidly walked into his classroom.

"Umm…M-Madame Pomfrey sent me here to pick up a book?" Hermione asked looking around the empty classroom.

"Ahh…yes. Its right here." He said grabbing the book already on his desk. Hermione gave a smile and grabbed the book from him. She went to take it from his grasp but he kept a hold on the book and he looked at her. "You did very well this year, Ms. Granger." he said and Hermione let out a appreciative smile.

"Thank you sir. I've studied a lot." she said and he gave a very small smile.

"Well, that has all paid off." he said letting the book go. She nodded a bit and she turned to walk away and she paused at the door.

"Thanks….for everything." Hermione said facing back to Snape. Snape gave a small nod and Hermione turned and walked back out. She carried the book under her arm and walked away. She got what she needed and since she was gonna be walking around the school she decided to just bid all of the teachers good bye now. She walked through the dungeons with her shoes echoing in the damp area. While walking she noticed the torches behind her were going out. She didn't think anything of it because she felt a cool draft coming from the opening of the dungeons. She was about to make her way up the stairs and then all of the torches went out leaving her in the darkness. She lose her footing on the first step and fell because she couldn't see.

"Ow…" she groaned feeling that she had scraped her knee. She heard a loud clang down the hall and then a eerie scrapping. "Hello?" Hermione called out. She went to reach for her wand and she felt that it was cracked in half because of the fall. "Shit." she whispered as her breath quickened. She was defenseless without her wand. She groaned and she tried to feel for the steps to crawl up them. "Ahhh!" Hermione yelled out when someone grabbed her from behind by her shirt. She was slammed against the wall and felt a hard object jab into her neck. It felt like a wand.

"Don't scream and Ill make this easy." Hermione heard the all familiar voice of Malfoy.

"Malfoy! What are you doing! Let me go!" she cried struggling in his grip. He just pinned both of her hands above her head with one of his hands.

"I have to do this, Granger. I have to. This is my destiny." he whispered.

"No, you don't have to do this. You can stop it. Please don't…." Hermione cried out. He knew what he was gonna do to her. He was gonna fulfill his task finally. She felt Draco rub his nose on her neck and inhaled her scent.

"Just one last thrill…" he whispered kissing her neck. Hermione groaned and cried out trying to get away. Draco untucked Hermione's shirt form her skirt and he rubbed her belly. Hermione felt very protective of her stomach. Little did Draco know that he was touching her stomach that carried his child.

"No, no!" Hermione cried out finally out of his grip and she ran away while running her hand against the wall to guide her.

"Oh, no you don't." Draco said grabbing for her arm in the dark and he lightly threw her against the wall. "You do not know how much I've missed this." he said running his hands between her thighs and she let out a gasp. "I'm sorry. I have to get rid of you. But not before one last thrill." he said kissing her forcefully. Hermione let out a muffled scream in his mouth. His tongue snaked its way into hers as he softly nibbled on her lip. He opened up her shirt while kissing her chest.

"Draco, please stop…don't do this." Hermione whispered trying to convince him to stop. He just ignored her as he moved his body more into her. He hiked up her skirt and Hermione cried out as she constantly lost her footing. She can feel his hard breathing on her chest.

"Hermione…give yourself to me." Malfoy whispered into her ear giving her chills. She just cried as he felt the inside of her thigh higher and higher rubbing against her feminine part through her panties. Hermione cried out louder now and she heard more footsteps.

"Expelliarmus!" she heard and it hit Draco as she fell to the ground and Draco fell over. Hermione heard the footsteps run over to her and Draco got up and ran away.

"Hermione?!" she heard Ginny's voice.

"Lumos!" Harry called out as the tip of his wand lit up. He looked around and found a scared Hermione flat on her back with her arms shaking and her breath quivering.

"Oh, my God!" Ginny cried out running to Hermione's side. "Hermione? Hermione?" Ginny asked comforting her. "Is she gonna be ok?!" Ginny cried out scared for Hermione.

"Yeah, she's just frightened. Lets get her up to the dorms." Harry said and he carried Hermione bridal style. Ginny saw Hermione's broken wand on the ground and she picked it up.

"Harry?!" Ron called out descending the stairs.

"I've got her." Harry said trying to climb the stairs as fast as he could. Ron, Seamus, and the Twins were behind Ron concerned about Hermione.

"Hermione?" Ron asked grabbing her hand. She just continued to cry of fright. Harry practically ran with her in his arms.

"No, take her to the infirmary. We need to see if she's ok." Ginny suggested. Harry turned the other way towards the hospital wing with everyone running beside him.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Harry yelled out as she tended to a sick person in bed. "We've had an accident." Harry said out of breath still carrying a weak Hermione.

"Put her on the bed." Pomfrey commanded as she ran to get her nurse kit to check up on her. Harry placed her down on the bed and he grabbed her hand.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked and Hermione looked at him with scared, watery eyes.

"It was Malfoy. It was Malfoy." she cried and she wiped her tears away.

"Shh, shh….I know. I didn't see him but I know. Ginny told me about his plan. We went to look for you. I'm so sorry for letting you go alone." Harry said giving her a hug. Hermione sniffed as she started compose herself. Madame Pomfrey came back with her kit.

"Now, tell me…what happened and where did you find her?" she asked putting on some gloves.

"I'm ok. I'm fine." Hermione suggested. "I was just a bit frightened. I'm ok though. I promise." she said with a small smile but with watery eyes. Madame Pomfrey looked at her skeptically.

"What happened?" she asked in bewilderment. Hermione looked at everyone and Harry spoke up.

"Ughh…a few pigmy's were released as a joke…ummm…by the Weasley twins." Harry lied. He was a horrible liar. He looked at Ron and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Du….yeah…umm…my brothers did it as a joke for my last year. A new joke from their shop and they….frightened Hermione because…" Ron said shooting a look at Ginny.

"…she was sleeping and to wake up to _that_. Whew!" Ginny said and Madame Pomfrey looked at her suspiciously. She then turned back to Hermione and Hermione gave her a small giggle and a smile.

"I get scared easily." she said. They were all such horrible liars...but it worked. Madame Pomfrey let out a small chuckle and she got up from her chair seeing that there was nothing to panic about.

"Okaay. You are free to go Ms. Granger." Madame Pomfrey said putting her nurse kit back together and taking off her gloves.

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said leaping off the bed and Harry grabbed her arm walking her out of the wing.

"Oh, and good luck with the St. Mungos job!" Madame Pomfrey said and Hermione flashed her a smile. She was excited for the job. "Oh, and be sure to take your pre-natal pills everyday and that care of that baby. Let me know if it's a boy or a girl. Congratulations, Mr. Weasley." Madame Pomfrey smiled walking back inside and Hermione's eyes grew. Ron and everyone else looked at Hermione astounded...


End file.
